nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Percival E
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Empire of Nicomedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 17:58, March 9, 2010 Empire of Nicomedia Hi, our site is only about the nation Lovia. We suggested adding the Empire of Nicomedia on this wiki. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like his page. It shows he has a lively imagination. I am sure he could be a wonderful Lovian citizen, perhaps he may even join the Donia Clan! Dr. Magnus 18:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a nice page, but it has nothing to do with Lovia :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::yea conworlds would be the site.Marcus Villanova 22:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::User:Percival E, we admire your enthusiasm and writing, but we cannot keep your article on this wikia. According to site regulations, only articles about Lovia are allowed on this wiki. As my colleagues proposed, I think Conworlds or some Althist site would be most suited :) 06:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Although, if he manages to make articles that "fit" in Lovia, he may stay of course. The more the merrier, right? Dr. Magnus 06:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That would be difficult as Lovia is still in 2010, has no area in Turkey etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If he manages (who knows), then he'd be fully welcome :) 07:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok Percival E 15:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Good idea to make a novel of it! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree! 07:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Great You managed to "fit" the articles into our lovely nation in a brilliant way - the Baron of Donia is most pleased with this positive result! Dr. Magnus 21:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanx Percival E 10:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, thank you for contributing to the site! Dr. Magnus 12:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Welcome and thank you for your great contributions! -- 11:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Strangely enough, at first they wanted to redirect this guy to another site - luckily enough the baron has once again saved the day by convinving him to stay. How amazing I am! All hail the Donia clan! Dr. Magnus 13:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, you little cheaty devil --Lars Washington 19:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Nova Times Hello it's reporter Marcus Villanova here for the Nova Times wanting to ask you some questions not only about percival but you the user of percival! Here we go! *What's your favorite food? *What's your favorite counrty? *What's your favorite show? *Where were you born/What's the date(you don't have to give year) Now here's some questions for percival *How do you like your fame here? *What was your inspiration for the Nicomedia novels? *What's your favorite city in Lovia? *Would you change anything about Lovia? Hope this didn't take up to much of your time thanks from Nova Times! Marcus Villanova 21:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) * I love tex-mex, cajun, Morroccan and Turkish food * I am very interested in Turkey as you might have noticed. Also: America, Greece, Ireland and (Celtic) UK * "The Bing Bang Theory"; "the IT crowd" * August 31st, somewhere * I am famous?? I diddn't know that... * I have been writing similar stories for a long time. I have been doing althist since I was twelve. * I like Long Road - Noble City. * I don't know enough about lovia to answer that question. Percival E 10:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship :PLEASE READ THIS CAREFULLY Hi , I am honored to announce you that you will be made a citizen of the Kingdom of Lovia! According to our Constitution every person residing within Lovia and having done 50 or more valid contributions, will be registered as a citizen. By means of registration, we will need a little personal information about you: * What will be your official name (that consists of at least one given name and a surname)? * What is your biological sex (male/female)? * What is your domicile (permanent residence, this being a full adress of a residence in a Lovian city or town)? Please make sure you bought a house or apartment somewhere in Lovia. If you need any help with this, we will be glad to help you out. From the moment you have answered all three questions truthfully, you will be granted citizenship of Lovia. We would appreciate it if you provided us with this information on your own user page (= this page). Thank you very much, and I hope to see you around often! 12:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Percival Eric Gallagher :* Male :* 7 Long Road Avenue - Long Road - Noble City :Thank you for my registration. Percival E 15:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you . Your registration is hereby completed. 18:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::It might not be very "politically correct" of me to invite you to a political party. Yet, I wish to make you aware of the directions that can be taken, and that some will ask you to take . Why? Because I am sure parties would be glad to have such an active and creative person on their list! :::These are the most prominent parties: :::* Progressive Democrats - center-leftist party (including current PM) :::* Liberal Democrats - centrist liberals :::* Walden Libertarian Party - environmentalist libertarians :::* List Oos Wes Ilava - one-person conservative party :::* Lovian Communist Party - communism :::Just to give you an impression, Mister Percival . -- 08:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. Percival E 15:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Percival E. Gallagher, I am August Magnus Donia, the leader of the LCP and lord of Donia Castle and the Donia Clan-patriarch. I would like to invite you as a LCP-member. Dr. Magnus 15:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, please note List OW Ilava will soon merge with the Liberal Democrats :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Noted. Percival E 15:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hurbanova Novine Thank you for your article! :) I've translated it to Oceana and did a minor correction :) I like your idea of writing a book which happens in Oceana very much :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Local folk culture is a great start for any novel! Percival E 07:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Liberal Democrats I'm verry happy to welcome a new member! :) Bucurestean 12:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC)